Mild proteolysis of T4 gene 32 protein (P32, DNA unwinding protein) produces three stable products: removal of an 8,000-molecular weight acidic peptide (A) from the C))H-terminal produces P32*-1; removal of a 1,000-molecular weight basic peptide (B) from the NH2-terminal produces P32*II; and removal of both A and B produces P32*-III. The following properties and activities of these three products and those of the undigested molecule will be examined: 1) denaturation and renaturation of duplex DNA; 2) cooperativity factors and associaton constants in DNA-binding; 3) stimulation of and affinity to DNA polymerase; 4) activity in in vitro replication system; 5) interaction with T4 DNA ligase and; 6) with E. coli exonuclease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Moise, H. and Hosoda, J. "T4 Gene-32 Protein: A Model for the Control of its Acitivity at the Replication Fork". Nature 259: 455-458. (Feb. 12, 1976). Hosoda, J. "Role of Genes 46 and 47 in Bacteriophage T4 Reproduction, III. Formation of Joint Molecules in Biparental Recombination". J. Mol. Biol. 105:000-000 (1976).